


Sweet Promises

by AlberonaRJ



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Shameless Smut, mentions of doflamingo, thief reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlberonaRJ/pseuds/AlberonaRJ
Summary: Just a Trafalgar Law x Reader one-shot*I don't own One-Piece*





	Sweet Promises

Law casually walked to his office on his sub, but stopped mid-step when he saw that the door was slightly ajar. That was odd. He never left his door open. Even more strange, the light was on. Despite stumbling into his room tired and barely able to focus some days, he never  _just_  left his light on.

Pausing, Law listened for a sound that meant that whoever was in there was still there, and he heard that sound: a soft thump and then the rustle of pages, signaling one book had been closed and another opened. Someone was going through his books.

Oh. He didn't like that.

Drawing his sword, he readied himself for...whatever the hell was going on in his office. Law nudged the door open even more with his foot, revealing the room to him. His eyes settled on you and all of his edginess disappeared.

"Hey cap," you muttered to yourself, looking through one of his books, not bothering to even glance in his direction. Seated casually at his desk, you looked like the picture of innocence.

"(Y/n)-ya," Law said, sheathing his sword. "What are you doing in here?"

You looked up, having heard the noise, and raised an eyebrow at him. "The better question is: What were you doing with  _that_?"

Law bristled a tad, and then shrugged. "I didn't know who was in here."

Looking over your glasses, you gave him your best 'are you fucking kidding me?' look. "Yes, because someone got into a sub of a  _Shichibukai_  and then got past  _all_  of his pirates, into his office, which is on the lowest floor."

His lips twitched into a small smirk and he folded his arms, leaning against the doorframe. "It wouldn't be a first."

You huffed, cheeks puffing out in a pout as you turned back to the book you were reading. "You've taken caution since then." You mumbled out in the form of a statement rather than in the form of a question.

_*Flashback*_

_Let's step back a bit._

_Your first encounter with the Surgeon of Death was about a year ago. Before you became a member of the Heart Pirates you were a free-lancer and a professional thief. There wasn't a pirate you couldn't steal from. You had the brains, some fighting skills, and having ninja-level stealthiness provided quite the advantage._

_You'd challenged yourself to steal from the supernovas and the Surgeon of Death was your next target. You had already sold the treasure you stole from Jewelry Bonney and Scratchman Appo, but they were fairly easy targets. It was time for something a bit more difficult. When the Polar Tang docked at the island you were temporarily staying at, you immediately began crafting a plan._

_You didn't have much time to work with considering it only took three days for the log pose to set. You staked out the ship as soon as you could taking note of those coming and going. On the evening of the second day you made your move._

_There were only three people on board. The first guy, an idiot wearing a penguin hat, was on the deck of the sub. Charming him and knocking him unconscious was a piece of cake! The next two were a little more challenging, but you eventually knocked out and tied up the eyeless bandit and curly haired woman._

_You weren't very impressed. For a guy known as the Surgeon of Death, his lackey's were nothing impressive. It was harder to get into the man's office and treasure vault! Those were normally the easy parts of the job!_

_You gathered what treasure you could in your duffel bag and skimmed around his office. His book collection was impressive. Even though medicine was not your field of expertise, you could tell the texts he possessed were detailed and advanced. You knew some doctors who would pay a pretty belly for some of these texts. His personal literature was intriguing as well. Storing some of his medical and personal texts in your duffel, you made your swift retreat._

_You made your way back to the inn you were staying at, looking like a traveler with your duffel bag slung across your back. Once in your room you hid your haul (save for one of the personal texts you found interesting), took a shower, and made your way downstairs to the inn's pub to get some food. You read from your new book while eating some of the delicious stew the inn keeper made that night, when a silver voice laced with malice spoke to you._

_"That's quite a book you have there miss."_

_You slowly looked up, meeting a cold silver gaze hooded by a soft spotted hat._

_"I believe it's quite rare as well, seeing as the only_ _country_ _to possess such a book was destroyed 14 years ago."_

_Shit shit shit shit!!!_

_To say you were in shock, would be an understatement. Not knowing how to react, you acted out of instinct. The large sword beside him hadn't gone unnoticed by you. From what you gathered, based on the tales you had heard of the dangerous man before you, he was far worse_ _ with _ _the sword._

_You kicked him square in the gut, simultaneously snatching Nodachi._

_Bad. Move._

_You then bolted off the bar stool, book in one hand, sword in the other. Patrons who hadn't cleared out when the Surgeon walked in earlier, were doing so now._

**_"Room."_ **

_Before you knew it, a blue bubble encased your surroundings._

_You didn't hear him, you didn't even_ _ see _ _him move, and he was suddenly standing in front of you, his tattooed hand gripping Nodachi._

_If looks could kill, you'd be dead as a doornail._

_He towered over you, silver eyes filled with rage, burning into your wide (e/c) orbs._

_You froze._

_"Room number. Now." He demanded._

_"2-2-223." You stuttered out._

_His eyes had briefly flicked to his men and he nodded, silently ordering them to go raid your room._

_He yanked Nodachi from your grasp. Still frozen in shock, the harsh movement caught you off guard, causing you to fall backwards landing on your butt._

_He glared down at you._

_"Taking into account the fact you struck tonight and how late it is, I'm going to assume nothing has been sold off yet. Am I correct?"_

_Not quite remembering how to speak, you nodded furiously, eyes were still wide._

_"You know, some islands still have laws stating those who steal will have their fingers or hands removed."_

_He knelt down in front of you._

_"If you're lying to me or if there's anything out of place in the texts you stole from me, I won't hesitate to cut off more than just a few fingers or hand."_

_You tried to stop it, but you couldn't keep from trembling. His look of death, his harsh words. This man was the Surgeon of Death. His words were not threats. They were promises._

_Even when he found everything was still intact and not sold, you doubt he'd let you go. He may not be Eustass Kid, but he wasn't exactly Straw Hat. And beating some of his crewmates, stealing from his crew and personal office, as well as attacking him and touching Nodachi had pissed him off immensely._

_However, despite being pissed off at you, Law was impressed. Not many people are brave enough to steal from and attack him all in one night._

_You eventually cut a deal with Law. You were to help him find good enough targets to harvest hearts from that he would use to send to the World Government, as a means to become a Shichibukai._

_It was not easy at first. To ensure you held up your end of the deal, Law, quite literally, took your heart and gave you an unnecessary and painful demonstration on what it would be like if you were to cross him. On top of that, nobody trusted you. You couldn't blame them of course._

_After a while though, you warmed up to the crew. Despite being the first one you attacked, Penguin was one of the first people on board to warm up to you. After that, others soon became friendly._

_Because of the deal you made, you worked closely with Law most of the time. He was the last to warm up to you, but eventually you both began to trust each other. When trust between you two was established, he gave you back your heart and you became romantically involved with him soon after._

_*End Flashback*_

Sighing, Law walked into his office and closed the door, strolling over to you. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, I'm just reading another one of your personal books. The "Keeper's Secret" to be exact." Law nodded with hum, his hand settling on your shoulder. First, you looked at his hand, then, you looked up at his face, "What's wrong?"

"I'm on edge."

"I noticed."

"This plan can't go wrong."

"I know."

Law paused for a moment. "Please don't do anything reckless if this doesn't work."

To that, you didn't say anything.

"(Y/n)-ya?" He asked.

"I love you." You said. You didn't trust yourself to say anything else. Doflamingo was a bastard of the highest proportions, and you supported this plan to take him down a notch (or maybe more than a notch) but you didn't understand why Law insisted on doing this by himself. You weren't exactly a delicate flower.

"I love you, too." He said with a small smile.

"You're getting emotional." You said, closing the book you had been looking at.

"So are you."

Both of you acted different when you were alone together, and you weren't sure if it was a good thing. You stood, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and leaning close enough to kiss him.

"Don't die." You whispered.

"I won't." He said.

His words not quite a lie, but not quite a truth. Neither of you knew what would happen. Still, it was nice to hear. For just a moment, you wanted to pretend that everything was alright, that your beloved wasn't going to risk his life. That he wasn't going into this ready to potentially die. And so, you kissed him, the kiss greedy and demanding.

Law responded just as passionately. He didn't want to think about the upcoming days, either, he wanted to lose himself in this moment. The thought that Doflamingo would come after you had been haunting him lately. It scared him more than the possibility of his own death.

You broke the kiss, forcing Law from his own thoughts, and you pulled your shirt off of you, practically tearing it in the process. Right then, you didn't care. Law gently removed your glasses from your face, they had been shoved about when you took off your shirt, and didn't look particularly comfortable right then.

While he put them away, your fingers closed over the hem of his hoodie, and you pulled it up, trying to rid Law of his own clothing right then. He placed one hand on yours in a stopping motion and removed his hat first. Once it took its place nearby your glasses, he helped you remove his hoodie.

The two of you said nothing as your fingers ran over his chest and abs, committing the shape of his tattoos to memory. Law took the chance to unclip your bra, and you paused in your touches for a moment to take it off completely. He then pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around your torso and kissing you with urgent need. His lips devoured yours with a hungry passion. You broke the kiss and immediately went to his neck, kissing and nipping at it, trying to find his sweet spot like he has done to you so many times before.

Meanwhile, his right hand ran down your back, giving your ass a rough squeeze, causing to gasp. He smirked, and a small chuckle rumbled out, as his hand continued down until it rested at the back of your thighs. He grabbed your legs, getting a tight grip before he picked you up from where you were standing. The movement was sudden. With a gasp you jerked forward, gripping his shoulders, your nails biting into his bare skin.

Law carried you over to his desk, where he had you sit on the surface.

"I'm sorry." He said, not looking very sorry.

"Shut up." You muttered, kissing him again.

In response, he wrapped his arms around the small of your back, pulling you flush against him; he wanted you closer. Your mouth was warm, and Law deepened the kiss, wanting to feel more, to escape from the chill his thoughts brought him.

While before, he would have jumped at the chance to take revenge for Corazon, to destroy Doflamingo, you were most important to him now.

After another moment, you pulled back, taking desperate breaths of air. The kiss left you feeling light headed, but for Law, that hadn't been enough, and he kissed down to your neck, nipping at your skin. He gently pushed you down so you would be laying on his desk, and then he resumed kissing you. He briefly sucked and licked your left nipple while playing with the right, causing you to moan. He switched his attentions, before traveling down to your belly button.

Breathing heavily, you moaned softly at the pleasurable sensation. You felt his fingers run along the hem of your pants, unbuttoning them and then pulling the zipper down. Standing up on your toes, you pushed your hips off of the desk so that he could remove the rest of your clothing. For the first time in a while, you felt awkward while naked in front of him, and averted your eyes, arms pressing closer to your body.

"Don't act like that." He said, left hand caressing the inside of your thigh.

His eyes were dark, but there was something more than the usual desire. Glancing up at the ceiling, you pretended that you didn't see it. Your eyes fluttered closed as Law got down on his knees and pushed your thighs apart, the tip of his tongue prodding against your entrance. He shoved it inside you as his thumb rubbed your clit. Moaning loudly, you decided that you didn't care if the others heard you.

Before, you refused to have sex during the day, when you could be found, but now you were voicing your pleasure, not worrying about the awkward looks you'd have to deal with from the rest of the crew. You only focused on Law and how good he was making you feel.

He could tell how close you were with the way your breath caught in your throat, the way your thighs stilled, and the way you tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. There hadn't been much sex lately, and it was his fault, with all of the planning and other things he had to do. Law wanted to apologize and make up for it in the best way that he could.

Moving his mouth to your clit, he used his hands to move your legs up, giving him easier access to you. Once you were lying there, thighs pressed against your belly, Trafalgar pushed two fingers into you, palm up, and curled them once they were all the way inside. You gasped before moaning out loudly, your grip on his hair tightening. Law let out a pleasured growl at the sensation, and continued sucking your clit, gently running his teeth against it.

Arching your back, you pressed the back of your head hard against the desk.

"Law..." You whispered longingly.

He barely heard you.

His cock throbbed in his pants, and he wanted nothing more than to feel your warmth around him. Doubling his efforts to get you off, he moved faster, tongue flicking your clit as his fingers did their best to bring you closer. Your body was warm, cheeks flushed as Law got ever closer to his goal.

You gasped sharply, (e/c) shooting wide open for a moment. Your legs tensed on his shoulders as your walls clenched down on his fingers. For a moment, Law looked up at you, eyes meeting yours as he continued moving his tongue at that quick pace; then, you arched your back, breaking eye contact. He loved watching you squirm, hearing your moans, and feeling the way your body reacted to him. Once you finished, you relaxed your muscles, and took a long gulp of air, trying to catch your breath. The horrifying revelation that you were probably heard crossed the back of your mind, and your cheeks burst into flames. You covered your face with your hands and dug your fingertips into your forehead.

"Hey." Law said as he stood and unzipped his pants. "Don't get awkward now. I'm not done yet."

Looking at Law, you felt warmth flare in your lower regions at the sight of his naked body. He was so gorgeous, it wasn't fair. Walking over to you, he pulled your legs up to wrap around his hips, and you did as he wanted, knowing that you were about to be rewarded for your cooperation. Placing a hand on your hip, he used the second to press his cock against you, and moved forward, rubbing the underside of his shaft against your clit.

He made your body feel so warm, you closed your eyes and placed your hand on his. Law looked down at you, still slowly moving back and forth.

"Do you need something, (y/n)-ya?" He asked, teasing. Despite wanting to make up for the lack of sex, he couldn't escape the golden opportunity that presented itself.

"I want you already." You whispered.

"Want me where?" He inquired, voice low and delicious.

"Inside me."

"And what exactly do you want inside you?"

"Your dick! Dammit Law, stop teasing me!"

With a proud smirk, Law moved his cock so that the head pressed against your entrance. "Is this what you want?" He whispered, leaning forward so that he could  _just_  go inside you. You bucked your hips up, taking him in further, and smirked.

"That's not very fair." Law whispered, and you couldn't help but laugh for a moment.

But only a moment, because the next thing you knew, Law's grip on your hips tightened and he slammed into you.

You didn't think it was possible to choke on your own laughter.

You soon started to moan, not caring about anyone hearing you. For now at least. Your hands grabbed his forearms, needing something to hold onto as he set up an almost merciless pace. Again, you pressed the back of your head against the wood desk, wanting, needing more. Nails biting into your skin, you moaned, bucking your hips up to meet his.

All traces of that teasing grin was gone as Law bit his lip, the pleasure of being inside you getting to him far sooner than he would have liked.

"(Y/n)-ya."

You opened your eyes, looking over to him. He loved seeing you like this, and it was even better to see your flushed, lust-glazed expression when he was fucking you. For a moment, he paused, pulling you closer to him, and then he resumed thrusting, his pace even faster than before. One of his hands moved down, fingers splayed on your skin, digging slightly into the flesh above your hipbone, as his thumb found your clit. He leaned forward just a tad, holding you still with one hand as he played with your clit with the other. Meanwhile, his thrusts were just as fast-paced. You felt so good, it was overwhelming.

"Law." You moaned, grip on his arms getting tighter. He responded with a grunt, leaning forward as you moved your legs up his body. You could feel his grip tighten in the hand that was holding on to your hip, and you knew that it meant that he was getting close. Sloppily, you bucked your hips up, and he slowed down, grinning.

"Do it again." He whispered.

You bucked up again, Law moving forward to meet your hips halfway. Oh...that felt nice. Between the two of you, you set up a nice pace, his hands holding up your hips to help them move for as long as you could. All too soon, the awkward angle took its toll, and you lowered your hips to the table again. Thinking for a moment, he said, "Come here," sliding his hands up to your waist. You sat up, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"I love you." You whispered as he thrust in harder, not willing to stop this time, to experiment. His body needed release. In neglecting your needs, he had neglected his own, as well.

"I love you too." He groaned against your shoulder as he buried his head in the crook of your neck, holding onto you tighter than he ever had before. Nails bit into the skin above his shoulder blades, but he didn't care, it felt good. You whimpered, gritting your teeth as his cock rubbed up against a particularly good spot.

"Right there." You begged into his ear, breath hot and tone one of  _need_.

Law didn't need much more convincing in order to stop holding back, his body flush against yours one moment, and then inches apart the next. You wanted more, you didn't want him to go. It wasn't fair. His lips pressed against yours, coercing passionate feverish kisses with sweet promises. They didn't have to be said for you to know that he was thinking the same thing: he didn't want to go either.

The two of you came up for air, but you were so close, you took up chanting his name to convince him to move faster.

All your moans and gasps, and oh, how he loved hearing his name fall from your lips in wanton pleasure.

"(Y/n)!" He groaned in your ear as he came, the warmth spilling from him taking you over the edge.

Law held you close as the two of you caught your breath.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." He muttered. 


End file.
